Charity
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: The generation of miracles have a charity game versus all the teams that they are in. Random story.


Kuroko was sitting on the ground in his gym hall as the rest of the group ran. He didn't feel like running, he was already tired from the jog that they had to endure. He was glad that he wasn't noticeable otherwise he would be killed by Riko and would have to do extra.

He felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he went to read it 'Tetsuya. Come to your schools front gates. Take everything with you' It was from Aomine. He went into his other pocket and got out a dog whistled and blew on it. Number 2 ran to him and they quickly exited. Kuroko grabbed all his stuff and put his black hoodie on and ran outside with number two at his side.

When they reached outside he saw Aomine and Kise standing beside each other with a smile, "We are going for a run," Aomine stated grabbing his blue haired friends bag and began running down the streets with Kise right beside him.

Kuroko joined in with them. He didn't feel like running, he was tired but he didn't mind, not when he was running with ran for almost three hours straight, Kuroko feeling dead by the end of their run. They returned to Kise's home and they walked into his room, where Midorima, Murasakibara and Akashi sat quietly. Kuroko sat down and took a towel out of his bag and began to dry of Number 2.

"Tetsuya, what we have to tell you remains a secret. No one else must know," Kuroko nodded his head then took the drink that Kise offered him. He sipped on it softly waiting for his pink haired friend to speak.

"The generations of miracles will be having a charity competition with all the other teams we are in. It has to remain a secret from everyone else. Instead of 5 versus 5. It's all 6 of us, so we know you are the weaker on and stamina is weaker. So you'll be running everyday until the game," Kuroko could only nod his head. He wanted to impress his teammates and surprise them with his improvements.

Akashi bent forward and then smiled to the group, "We'll teach you how to shoot and advanced basics. And you'll try to go against us 5 and you have to be able to get one basket," Kuroko nodded his head slowly. "Right lets go to my house and we'll teach you shooting first,"

The group were at the gym that was within Akashi's home. They were all on bikes and where peddling while chatting to each other. Akashi was helping Kuroko out more and was standing beside him as he rode on the bike.

"They're painful these bikes, they are so uncomfortable to sit on," Akashi stated looking at the pain on Kuroko's face. The bluenette nodded his head standing up and rode the bike standing up.

"Serious chaffing," he pouted. Akashi laughed then led Kuroko outside, they walked down the halls until they reached the basketball court. A butler stood at the side and handed Akashi a ball.

"I want you to pass the ball to me but you must never move from that spot. You can't move from that position," Akashi ran as far back as he could and received the ball to Kuroko, he passed the ball and sprinted to another area behind him, Kuroko received the ball on his right side and couldn't move it to his left side without moving.

Akashi rushed over then got the butler to pass the ball to them, Akashi guided Kuroko in what to do, standing behind him and holding his arms, he showed Kuroko he could go in between his legs or between his arm.

The two practiced techniques like this for a while. Kuroko was now able to move his body and was able to make the passes more intricate. By the time everyone was finished training all the members slept in Akashi's large mansion.

By the next day Kuroko was running late to school and didn't have any money so Akashi gave him the money and got him to meet Aomine at the same time for their run.

Kuroko had to sprint down the roads for school, he was half an hour late by this point and it didn't help his legs were sore, even after all the stretches he had done with Aomine his legs still killed. Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara were all running in the same direction. Murasakibara left first then Aomine and it was Kise and Kuroko left to sprint.

"You can do it and make sure you don't speak of this to anyone. None of it," Kise whispered as they continued to run for their school. Kise went one way and Kuroko went the other.

Number two was left with Akashi. Kuroko could see the school insight and ran faster to get there. When he got into the building the place was empty and he ran for his class which was up the stairs.

He stopped at the door trying to catch his breath, but he couldn't yet breath and his heart raced in his chest. He opened the door catching the attention of everyone, "S-s-sorry," Kuroko breathed out as he made his way to his seat.

He slumped onto his chair and took deep breaths, Kagami turned to him with a grin, "How come you're so late," Kuroko shrugged his shoulders not wanting to say.

By the end of the day, he had been scolded of by many teachers and Riko. He went to get changed for basketball with everyone else then once they were out, he took of in the other direction and went to meet Aomine and Kise at the front gates and from their they went off on their jog.

For a week he had done the same thing again and again, and no-one even noticed he was gone.

One week later, Riko waited for them in the locker room, "We have a charity competition with some unknown team. I don't know who they are but we must beat them," Kuroko realised that he meant the Generation of Miracle game.

The tournament was tomorrow and Kuroko was staying over at Akashi's. He joined the team in the hall then leaned against the wall falling down.

"Kuroko are you alright?" Riko asked. Kuroko stood up.

"I think I'm going to be sick," and with that he pretended to dry heave and run out of the hall with his gym shoes on. He grabbed his stuff and rushed to Aomine's side once again and they jogged over to Akashi's.

Kuroko lay on the bed beside Akashi and Aomine. They were chatting to themselves when Kuroko got a phone call from Kagami. Everyone went silent as Kuroko answered with a raspy voice.

"Hello?" He asked quietly his voice raspy and sore.

"..."

"Kagami. I don't think I'll be able to do the...tournament. I'm sorry," he whispered before hanging up. Aomine laughed along with Akashi at their fellows friends acting.

* * *

Kuroko had gone for a jog earlier that morning with his team and was getting changed with the rest of the teams. He felt two hands go onto his shoulders. He turned round and felt his lips meet with another pair. He was pushed into his locker while all the other team members whistled at the love that was shown to the phantom sixth member.

Kuroko opened his eyes to see Momoi smiling at him, "I love you. Good luck." She said before skipping off. Tetsuya sat there a little longer staring into space as his first kiss had been stolen away by Momoi. Tetsuya got up then made their way to the gates with the rest.

Seirin where stretching and warming up before their component showed up. They wanted Kuroko to join in, especially Kagami, they felt bad that he had been sick and was unable to join in. They had recently learnt that the game was 6 vs 6. So Kagami, Hyuga, Teppi, Izuki, Mitobe and Tsuchida were on the court waiting for their rivals

They heard the doors open and watched as Midorim walked out first, the group frowned, they didn't want to play Shuntuko, even if it was for charity. They soon watched Akashi walk out with Murasakibara and saw Aomine and Kise walking out side by side, they were turned backwards laughing hard and were pointing into the gates.

Seirin gasped as they saw Kuroko come out, his face was red and flustered. They watched as Aomine draped his arm round his shoulder and laughed once again. They pulled him over to Akashi and put Kuroko's red hair next to Akashi's hair.

"Ahh Kuroko, you're face is the same colour," Kise laughed loudly. Kuroko huffed then looked to Kagami who was frowning. He walked over to them slowly with Aomine and Kise behind still laughing.

"I thought you were ill," Kagami asked but Hyuga elbowed his head giving him a dirty look.

"He was lying to you. He wasn't ill,"

"Yeah he was lying in bed with me and Akashi chatting," Kagami looked to the Aomine who was still laughing.

"What's so funny," Aomine pulled his phone out his pocket and showed him a photo. Kagami blushed seeing his blue haired friend kiss Momoi.

"You took a picture," Kuroko whined.

"She confessed to him in the lockers just now and kissed him," Kise carried on laughing only to receive an elbow in the stomach by Kuroko. Kise laughed and grabbed his head and pulled him down and messed up his head.

"Do you want me to elbow you here?" Kuroko asked. Kise laughed then felt an elbow to go into his groin. He groaned in pain and cupped the sore part.

"Serves you right Ryota," Aomine laughed and led his sore teammate away.

"How long have you known about this competition?" Kagami asked, everyone crowed round to hear Kuroko answer, but he was intercepted by Akashi who stood by his side and answered for him.

"A month ago. We had to prepare,"

"Are the generation of miracles worried that we'll be too much to handle," Kagami asked with a grin.

"No, you are not the only components, today we will be facing, Seirin, Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou, Yosen and Rakuzan. Though we are called..." Akashi paused for a second, he looked round the room to give him a clue to what he was trying to say. Plus he didn't want to say the name, it made them look to good,

"The generation of miracles,"

"Really, we are basketball players not miracles. Anyway, we are still human and playing 40 minute games 6 times will strain us. So we had to get into shape," Akashi explained before dragging Kuroko of to the rest of the group.

Kuroko huddled into the group with his team that wrapped their arms together.

"No offence, but the order is from easiest to hardest. Don't exhaust yourself out with these guys. Save your energy, every game will be easy, but we must keep ahead," Akashi explained, the group nodded their heads.

"Without their aces they aren't as good. Keep that in mind," Everyone waited for Serein to finish and the group lined up side by side. Before Kuroko left the bench he received another kiss from Momoi. He kept his head low and thanked his own team for the game.

He knew this would be hard for them. They didn't have any hope, not when all of Teikou's team where their opponents. They would try but it would be useless. He had seen them at their best and Teikou is far stronger.

Kuroko bowed in front of Kagami and he did the same, "I'm sorry," Kuroko whispered. Kagami lifted his head then went into his position while Kiyoshi jumped in. The male stood opposite Murasakibara.

The whistle was blown and both males jumped up, Murasakibara got it without much effort and passed it to Aomine but was intersected by Kuroko and was passed to Kise who quickly dunked the ball into the basket.

39:57 seconds left. Everyone looked shocked and the people on the stands just stared at the group in wonder. They were fantastic. Hyuga got the ball and threw it to Mitobe but it was again intersected to Kuroko and he passed to Kise once again. He dunked it it once again.

39:50 and already 4 points in the lead. The group cheered and Kagami made his way over to Kuroko.

"Did you tell them how we play?" Kagami growled.

"No. It won't be fun for us if we knew each others secrets. I am the leader of this as I know," Kagami jumped up and caught the ball and began to dribble with it. Kuroko didn't move, only Aomine moved. It was passed to Hyuga and he went to shoot but was knocked out of his hand by Kise. They ran back and passed to Midorima who quickly put the ball, away from the half line.

Sierin threw the ball in again, and began to run, it was passed to Kagami and he jumped it in while Murasakibara tried to stop them.

They got two points. Kuroko went to get the ball and threw it only Midorim who was near him and the ball was back into the net. Another three points.

Kuroko hated seeing his teammates like this. It was the last quarter and they were losing badly. They had gotten 15 points while Teiko had got 201.

Teiko were sitting on the bench, Kuroko was resting on everyone's lap. He was taking deep breaths. He wasn't yet tired, but if he didn't relax now, he would be. Akashi was massaging his head and Aomine and Kise were playing with his hands.

Murasakibara was at the feet and wasn't bothering about them. They weren't pampering Kuroko, they did it as it relaxed them as well. It was a strange stress relief.

"Can we go for milkshakes after?" Kuroko asked. The group nodded their head in response. The whistled blew and the group got up and went back onto the court. The ball was at Hyuuga and he past to Izuki who ran with the ball, Kise ran past him and and stole the ball quickly. He passed to Aomine who shot the ball from where he stood under the basket.

Another two points. Izuki got the ball and passed to Kagami, without noticing he moved his elbow back and whacked Kuroko in the face. Akashi ran to his side and caught him before he fell over.

Blood was trailing down his face. Akashi looked up to Kagami with a growl. Murasakibara took the little guy and put him on the bench for a few minutes so he could relax some more. Aomine and Kise were holding Akashi back as he tried to run to Kagami and knock him out.

"Kuroko. We'll finish this game, with some damage," Akashi gritted.

"You'll regret that mistake," Akashi growled. The referee sent Kagami out and sat on another bench looking to his blue haired friend.

"No mercy," Akashi growled as they restarted the game. Within the ten minutes, they had shot another 50 points taking them up to 251. Still none where exhausted just yet thankfully. They used Midorima's ability and shared the strain equally.

Akashi was over to Kuroko's side in an instant and was helping him sit up. He was wiping the blood away and pulled him onto the court so they could bow. Kuroko held on tightly and bowed to his team who all looked miserable.

"I'm going on a walk. Get some fresh air," Kuroko stated walking away from his team that were nearly in tears. They had lost so badly, it really made their pride sting quite a bit.

Aomine followed after him and the two got their hoodie on and took Number 2 for a walk. They were chatting happily when they heard someone shout behind them. "Kuroko!" They watched as Kagami ran up to him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this. About the charity game," Kuroko smiled gently.

"I was told not to say a thing. None of the other team know about what is happening. It was supposed to be a surprise," Aomine looked to Kagami with a frown.

"Serein has just been crushed. I'd be their for them," Aomine whispered allowing Kagami to turn and leave.

The two went on a small walk, allowing the dog to get some exercise and allow him to do a pee and a poo.

When they headed back they went into their changing room and joined everyone who was resting on the floor. Kuroko went in beside Akashi and Kise had rested his head against Akashi's shoulder.

"Kaijuo next. Ryota, this will be your game. Daiki, can you stay back for this one and allow Shintaruo to play. Testsuya you'll be very useful in this game only direct the ball somewhere else. We may need you later on. Atsushi, as usual, you'll be on rebound. Pass it to Ryota or Daiki. Okay?" The group nodded there head then closed their eyes for five minutes to regain some energy.

"Katsumatsu senpai, will be the only tricky player, so Midarima you'll have him to worry about," The green haired male nodded his head then heard the buzzer go off to allow the group to come back out.

When they arrived out they saw Kaijou staring at Kise and the rest in shock. They never said a word to them and allowed the game to carry on.

The game was pretty successful, the points continued on from the last game. The generation of miracles were able to get their score to 367 while Keijou could only get the score to 33. The game ended and the next one began and the next and the next.

By the time Ruzukan was on everyone was playing harder than they did for Seirin. Akashi was more involved in these games and took the lead more. This was his team so he was leading the generation of miracles to victory. Not like they were gonna back down, the more points they got, the more they got for charity. Every basket was worth 5000¥ and by the end if the match the score was 679 to the generation of miracles to and 98 to the other six teams.

All the other players got onto the court so they could give an official bow, by this point, Kuroko was dead and was on Murasakibara's as he slept. He didn't wake up when the purple haired male bowed down to the others.

The generation of miracles went to get changed. They were drenched in sweat and could only cover it up with a lot of body sprays and deodorant. When they went outside they got a photo, Kuroko was awake for this, he stood in between Aomine and Kise as they all smiled for the front of the paper.

They had raised 3,395,000¥ for their charity and were very pleased with the result. They all went for a milkshake like they had said. Akashi sat beside Kuroko as he sipped on his vanilla milkshake.

They watched as the door opened and all the teams he had just faced walked in with sad faces. They made their way to the counter then turned their heads to see the people that had mentally beat them up.

Kuroko was to tired to care, he was resting against Akashi's shoulder with his eyes closed as he sucked on the straw. The pink haired male put an arm around the other then gave him a smile. He did very well in all the games, and never once lost his mis-direction.

He was spilling from the side of his mouth. Akashi took the milkshake off of him then wiped his mouth with a napkin before giving it back to him to drink. Aomine and Kise could only laugh as Akashi, who was pretty much fearful, mothered Kuroko.

Kagami and the rest of Seirin could only stare in shock, these were Kuroko's friends, fearful and yet very kind and nurturing to Kuroko. It was scary seeing the captain of Ruzukan cuddle into Kuroko as he slept against his shoulder and cleaned him up.

"Akashi's in mother mode," Kise laughed along with the other three. Akashi only rolled is eyes then sipped on his own drink.

"You do realised that we have basically killed him. He won't be moving over the weekend. So we can at least help him out. He'll be staying at my house until he is moving again. Cause none of you want to deal with an angry Tetsuya," he explained then looked to Kagami who was frowning heavily.

Akashi got Murasakibara to carry Kuroko back to his own home where they set him down. The rest of Seirin had followed them, Kagami being their guard. They walked in to find Kuroko was in a large bed and was playing video games, specifically grand theft auto. He had a milkshake on the bedside table and had books around him.

"Good charity game," he stated as he stole a persons car and began to drive away. Kagami laughed.

"Good? That game was terrible,"

"I'll let you on a little secret. We weren't playing at top speed and allowed you guys to get some points, so we wouldn't get bored after you gave up. We were going easy on you, all of you," he whispered as he got out the car and began to brutal kick a woman in the gut.

"No, we won those points fair and square,"

Akashi walked back into the room at this point, with the rest of the generation of miracles, "As if you could get past our defence, especially Atsushi, we gave you those points. Now Tetsuya, you are aware that you'll be staying here for the weekend,"

"I don't wanna," Kuroko automatically refused the offer.

"You're staying,"

"I don't want to,"

"You're staying and that's final. Go to sleep. We had a good charity game," Aomine walked over to Kuroko and patted his head softly taking the game controller off of him. Aomine got under the sheets with him and began to play the game.

As everyone walked out, apart from Aomine they heard Kuroko whisper, "I'm not that weak. I can look after myself,"

* * *

**Random story I had thought of, please enjoy. No real story line but hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry if I slept Seirin wrong. I can never spell it right for some reason.**

**Please review**


End file.
